


Keep going, there's (not) much to lo(o)se

by Sophie_Vers



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Tim Drake, Groping, Jason Todd-centric, M/M, One Shot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Jason Todd, Smitten Jason Todd, Suggestive Themes, Tim Drake-centric, Touching, Undercover, Undercover Missions, badass tim drake, why is that not a tag???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie_Vers/pseuds/Sophie_Vers
Summary: Turns out that Jason and Tim were targeting the same guy but Tim used a different approach to get what he wanted. An approach that's, not surprisingly, quite appealing to Jason and awakes his more possessive side.OR Badass Tim in a dress and smitten JasonThere's much to lose but there's not much to loose, get it? Tim's in a dress and Jason has a crush on him
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 13
Kudos: 484





	Keep going, there's (not) much to lo(o)se

**Author's Note:**

> Big big big thanks to my beta [tinn tammm](https://tinn-tammm.tumblr.com/) , she makes my works so much better.

Jason likes to think that he is prepared for every possibility.

He wasn’t like Batman, he didn’t make contingencies for his contingencies. He’d just know what to do if, let’s say, a zombie apocalypse was about to happen in the next minute. He didn’t have it written anywhere, he just knew the most important points. The rest didn’t matter, it could be made up as he went like pretty much everything he’s been doing for his whole life.

However nothing could have prepared him for the sight of Replacement in a long shiny silver dress with a split on one side, revealing his white leg up to his pelvis bone looking hotter than his favorite porn star. He was currently _melting_ under the touch of the mob Jason was trailing for the last three weeks.

The kid didn’t even have the decency to use a damn wig, his own hair was more than enough to convey a free-spirited teenage girl in a cheap dress that tried to look as if it was worth more (but considering it was Tim the dress could actually be one of the nicer ones) fucking around bars like the one they were currently in. From what Jason could see he was barely wearing any make-up. And no fake bust. Not like he needed any, his narrow waist was damn screaming feminine. Not that he was staring at him like a creep.

His whole purpose of being here was to kill the fucking mob for leading a human trafficking ring who surprisingly enough, were only kidnapping teenage girls that looked exactly like Replacement did right now. So, it was only logical to stay and observe. Make sure he’d still get his target before Bats get him to jail. That wouldn’t stop Jason from getting to him of course, but it would make him put more efforts into it which he wasn’t a fan of.

Meanwhile Pretender currently seemed to be all about efforts, his body curved to lean into his visibly bigger companion, lazy smile and unfocused eyes. Jason didn’t let himself be deceived though, Tim ‘Walking Perfection’ Drake was nothing if not over-aware.

Jason could only imagine how long it took him to prepare this scheme. Going by the fake long earrings perfectly matching his outfit it wasn’t hard to guess that Replacement took his time to perfect even the smallest details. Which made ruining his plan even more worth it. How he knew for a fact that Replacement didn’t have his ears pierced was beside the point and completely irrelevant.

 _Okay, no more time to waste_ Jason decided the moment the big guy one-handedly hauled Tim on the counter and leaned dangerously close to his neck. Whatever plan the kid had Jason wasn’t allowing it to progress. He stood up making sure his chair would scratch the floor loudly. The action did draw attention, but not of the pair he wanted. Just of the single barman who probably took part in the kidnapping as well, since he seemed unbothered about the groping happening on the counter.  
  
The groping that he was about to stop, but not without messing with the Replacement first.

Jason could pinpoint the exact moment Tim noticed him coming closer because his whole body just collapsed with a loud sigh, unbothered about the mob noticing the change since he knew his plan was ruined anyway. Big but still smaller than him Jason noted with pride, the guy did look up in question but before he could say anything Jason was already stood to his right.

“What the hell!” he shouted making a scandalized expression. New sets of eyes turned to him. The shocked ones belonged to the barman trafficker and to the man between Tim’s open legs. The last pair of eyes, his favorite, more or less promised a fatal injury to the aorta. Just how Jason liked it. “Not gonna let me in on the fun?” he asked.

“Why the fuck would we? What is wrong with you?” the mob sneered still confused by the situation.

“Maybe ‘cause that’s my girlfriend ya tryin’ to bang” Jason saw Tim out of the corner of his eye look up to the sky and mutter something under his breath, curses or threats most likely. Meanwhile the Jason’s eyes didn’t leave the mob as he looked him up and down. Probably assessing if he could take Jason on, before looking at the girl who was still in his arms on the counter. He must have read Tim’s expression as her getting caught and used that as an opening to scram because he backed away from the smaller man immediately.

“Sorry bro, didn’t know she’s taken, I’d never do that to another man. Damn these girls, impossible to find a decent one these times” he shook his head and heaved a sigh making quite the believable performance. Believable for someone who wasn’t either Jason or Tim that is.

“Oh trust me, this one’s decent, she’s jus’ teasin’ me sometimes, makin’ me chase ‘er” this time Jason’s eyes were focused on Tim who reciprocated the look defiantly. “Now scram” he finished coldly as he took over the other man’s place between Tim’s inviting legs. He heard the guy go out of the door, the barman following right after unaware of how obvious he made his part in the kidnapping for two vigilantes that stayed inside the now empty bar.

“Was that necessary?” Tim asked glaring at him, not moving an inch even as Jason got closer and put his hands on the counter bracketing the smaller man. They still weren’t touching in any place, but the sheer proximity was enough for Jason to have a problem gathering his thoughts as he gazed into the intense blue-gray eyes.

This close Jason could see every detail of the younger boy’s flawless face. Which was as perfect as much as it was unfair for other teenagers who actually went through the ugly phase of puberty that it seemed to be fucking terrified to even look in Tim’s direction. This nose must have been broken at least once every year it was impossible to avoid in their line of work, whoever the hell was setting it is a fucking genius.

(Alfie. It was definitively Alfie but it still hurt too much to even think about him. You won’t miss someone if you don’t think about them, that’s how Jason managed to survive this long.)

Whatever the hell this was it wasn’t a revelation for him, Jason might have possibly given Tim’s good looks more thought than he probably should but sue him, it wasn’t like anyone would have found out about it. Beside Roy who pretty much used his ‘crush’ on the younger boy as a winning argument for far too many disagreements because it made him shut up like nothing else. Gesides Artemis. And Bizarro. Also very likely Dickie even though they talk once every full moon… the point still stands, it’s not that many people.

“Sure wasn’t, but I like fuckin’ with people” he looked down as he raised his right hand and slowly moved it down to Tim’s bare knee. He let only his fingertips touch the delicate skin as he caressed the thigh in one smooth move up to where the split in the elegant dress started at the smaller boy’s waist, his eyes following the motion. Only then did he gaze back into the eyes that haunted his better dreams and finished in a low voice. “In both senses.”

Jason watched as something shifted in those gorgeous eyes. Tim’s look intensified even more, if it was even possible, but the lines on his face softened and his eyelids lowered so he was observing Jason from under his long lashes. The expression couldn’t be described any other way than _sultry._

Any stiffness in the younger boy’s body disappeared leaving him resembling something fluid rather than actual body made of bones. He made a display of curving his body in a beautiful arch that was enough to make his already narrow waist even more noticeable. His belly ended up brushing against Jason’s abs making him shudder and take a careful breath.

Jason watched everything with a gleam in his eyes deeply aware of every point they were touching. Whatever Tim was doing, it couldn’t have been legal in any State he knows of. And it’s saying something since Jason knows Dick Grayson, the walking definition of sinful.

The next thing Tim did was put a hand high on Jason’s chest to which the older one answered by settling his right hand on the other’s waist. His hand was big enough to envelop almost half of it and he almost growled at the sigh, if he added the second hand he’d almost fully encircle the damn small thing.

Before he gets a chance to test his theory the hand on his chest starts moving down testing the muscles underneath the cotton T-shirt, Jason’s attention all but zeroes in on the heat coming from the hand that he knows for a fact is scarred and calloused but feels almost petite compared to Jason’s bigger form. The hand doesn’t stop at his abs as he thought it would instead going lower until Tim reaches the bulge that’s been steadily growing in his cargo pants.

Jason shouldn’t be as turned on as he is because of the fact that Tim’s hand isn’t big enough to even cup the whole length of it, even more so since he’s still not fully erect which without a doubt was about to change soon.

Especially since Tim drew closer and preceded to whisper in his ear, lips caressing the earlobe with every move. “Nice package you’ve got there, stranger” he squeezes Jason’s dick just a tad bit too much to be comfortable but he still shudders at the mix of sensations. “Wouldn’t it be a waste if something... were to... happen to it?”

Before Jason could think of his best idea as to whatever the mysterious ‘something’ was supposed to be Tim’s grip on his member hardened even more and then he _twisted._

The pain was immediate. His whole body seized as tears began to gather at the corners of his eyes. He could feel Tim’s fingernails digging in the sensitive flesh and when the two locked eyes, Jason was met by the same Tim who craved blood for a ruined mission. He was still undeniably hot, just a different kind of hot Jason would enjoy watching and _not_ feeling the wrath of.

He didn’t even look angry, it’s just that his eyes were calculative enough to feel like they bore through yours and at least of your two dead ancestors’ brains tearing you piece by piece only to leave you as nothing but a vegetable.

Tim jumped off the counter making Jason back away but the younger man didn’t let him go too far since he still had the hold on his dick. Tim didn’t even bother to look up even though when they were both standing on even ground his eye-level was somewhere between Jason’s clavicles and his nips.

Jason didn’t dare say a word, he felt like Tim could seriously harm him if he crossed the line. He was stupid _and_ he was suicidal but the death from having something done to your dick wasn’t something he was willing to test. Meanwhile Tim picked up his purse from which he took out his phone using only one hand, his grip in the other hand unwavering. _Of all the skills he could have why that_ Jason thought as Tim started clicking on his phone.

Suddenly Jason got pushed back, the whole force behind Tim’s hand concentrated in one significant place making him choke. Thankfully after that the hold disappeared, but he didn’t even feel relieved since he had to fight back the need to take off his pants to inspect if nothing got permanently damaged and/or cry that his chances with Tim were non-existent. He still had some dignity left despite popular belief, so he was going to hold onto those desires and fulfill them when he got to one of his safe houses.

Okay, he’d just take a quick peak first to make sure and _then_ go hide.

Jason watched hunched as his dream walked away from him in a shiny silver dress swaying its hips in a feminine fashion. _At least the farewell view is nice_ he thought _and I got him to play along for a while even if it was only to_ _crush my hopes the next second_ _._

“Oh and Jason?” Tim said half-turned at the entrance door which he already opened, the profile of his face sharp from the light outside “I never said no to your offer, just...try not to piss me offnext time.”

The grin and slight blush on Tim’s face at that moment was something Jason would never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read any of my other stories hey (Tim as the detective Rat or The one time Bruce isn't a great Detective), I'm back and they should get updated soon!
> 
> I also made myself a [Tumblr](https://sophie-vers.tumblr.com/)! I don't know yet what I want to do with it, probably some prompts and stuff but I am sure about one thing, you can dm or ask me anything! I'm craving more human interaction. Please.
> 
> Anyway, please do comment! It's what keeps me going!


End file.
